User talk:Wildoneshelper
The Anti-Vandalism Guy Wildoneshelper is an administrator and a bureaucrat in this site. *Please do not disturb him while he is working. *Please do not hurt him by words. *Please do not use obscene words and images in this wiki and his messages. *Please do not use foul language and be gentle all the times. *Please do not insult him. *Be welcoming and gentle and generous all times. If you have any problems or something you want to lead him, please leave a message by click here If you destroy this page, you will be blocked as 6 months. I'm serious. Any questions? Do you have any questions? Talk below and I will send back to your talk. {C}{C}{C Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 05:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Making me a Mini-Admin Dude can i be an Mini-Admin along with WildBricks142 and Smartboy786AliAli please because we combine our time (Meaning we 3 Guard the wiki Full 30 Hour's) Please dude can we have a name like those and we could lock Pages,Delete Pages and Undelete Pages because we 3 are the long time wiki Guardians [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 12:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) er..... er.... the Pernament Unrelease is the same thing as Pernament Unreleased s pls delete the Pernamant Unreleased Category remember to delete the one with Unreleased at the end and dont delete the one with Unrelease at the end btw lets chat 00:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) You're Cheating Hey im Checking tour Edits i saw the Purple Drill missile yesterday and today still the same i also check the others You are violating respect of the user's if i saw 1 More edit like those im gonna report you for Cheating. [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk help help! Trener45 is making nonsence pages and he is deleting the delete tags... i already graded him as a vandalism... 02:33, August 26, 2011 (UTC) block i think tht it would be good to block him for 1-2 weeks to avoid another spam pages 02:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC) lets chat lets chat help help me i think some1 hacked my acc becuz in chat it said i connected in other browser but i didnt btw jcrv tell me tht his cousin can hack wikia accounts.... HELP! 03:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Adopt hey dude can i be a Chat Moderator like WildBricks142 cause i like to be 1 [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 03:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) chat hi there im gonna show you my chat with jcrv this was full chat (nearly, missing the top).... he started going crazy so i kickbanned him and then he was more crazier and said the link for the secret program (he didnt tell the tutorial which was wierd too) the jcrv in his jan carlo velasco account said tht jcrv has been hacked by his cousin... later on when i had my chat opened w8ing if some1 would comei got message tht i connected from other browser but i didnt which was also wierd... we have to protect ourselfs and if one of us would make wierd things then we have to protect the wiki.... 15:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) not Quite mo i dont know depends maybe but my cache of the internet of mine dindt change for a week i will check it more later and i think those you show the first one ip address i think thats kinda too far to my address [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk delete pls delete the pic: dont delete this one: delete the one where my watermark is underlined (the first pic) thanks 17:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat can i be a bureaucrat cause something happening these days i would like to request to be a bureaucrat. [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 04:59, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Can i be a Mini-Bureaucrat Can i please only i could do is lock and delete pages that is spam please :D.[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 05:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Reminder I Remind you that LollolMans Grounded Expires in September.We should look Sharp in September. [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 13:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) i did already i did already but something wierd happens: i set up a time as a Europe:Dublin and it says tht is 17:02 but it should be 18:02 17:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) razvi dorin razvi dorin is back in account called razvi dorin 123...no, he didnt copy my art but i did flags and he did the same thing after me but with other flags..... every art i do - he does same thing after me but with other name or content but with same (or nearly same) design -.- 16:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) help help!!! GameWizardCat is vandalising and he vandalised the group called anti scam force i suggest to global block him forever and prevent him from making an account!! 15:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) why why u didnt ban the vandal????? are u working with him or what????? 17:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) make me admin make me admin pls i need to be one because for full 2 hours i had to revert Palantonis edits i think im gonna freak out if i cant do anything pls make me admin or i wont protect if there will be vandal vandalising at day reason that i wont protect if i wont be admin:i cant block so i cant protect 16:27, September 5, 2011 (UTC) oh and i forgot to mention tht he vandalised my page like 10 times 16:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) dont block dont block the user Pantelić he didnt know what he was doing ive talked to him and he said he is sorry for vandalising.... im gonna post u the chat pics if u dont believe me.... 17:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) nevermind nevermind he got blocked already by the staff 17:19, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Removed This Message has been Removed of Reason Hacking how how did jcrv got his sign on the welcome note after some1 joins the wiki? i also want one plss 15:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) so then why jcrv's sign is there? ~WB142~ vandalism problem resolve i know a great way to kill vandalism - psyhics if the vandal vandalise then ask him to go to chat, then ask him what happen and whats the problem and then try to solve it.... IT REALLY WORKS - i tried out this method when pantelic vandaliseand i tried it with the new vandal - IT WORKED..... if its not working then give him last warning if still no work then block him..... {C}{C}{C 15:56, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Wild Ones Wiki looks like it is in generally good shape. Would you please drop the edit protection on the main page to only block new and unregistered users? That setting would have blocked the vandalism last spring as the account which did the vandalizing was only a day old. You also have a few ; could you please sort them out? Please let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of those two issues and I will be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:03, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for taking care of that. I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) admin hi i forgot to write this 2 days ago.... now i have to be admin because i hink im gonna quit... why? because im sick of wasting my time reverting vandalisers edits for 2 hours without blocking them... i also dont wanna bother staff everyday because of vandalism if i would need to wait until next month then i would be gone from here because im gonna have be psihically (idk how to spell this) sick ( i mean tht im gonna go crazy because of all these attacks) so i need to be admin now or i will die bacause of vandals WB142 (talk) 16:48, September 9, 2011 (UTC) oops..... wrong sig 16:48, September 9, 2011 (UTC) what? b-b-b-b-but i cant wait until next month i-im shaking right-t-t-t n-now b-because im g-gona die b-because of these-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e a-attacks-s-s i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-im g-going crazy b-because-e-e-e o-of..... ~-~-~-~ 14:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC) skunk i know when skunk will be released - in around 1-2 months becuz when i hacked it it had no ability.... Blocks I'll copy this from my talk page to make sure you've seen it: I see you have unblocked. I want you to understand that this is not a case of someone living in the same area, this is a strong match of information that shows that Holacomostai was using multiple accounts to play games. I've seen this happen before, a "good" account among the vandal accounts. Until he stops paying that game, you are going to keep having problems here. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 22:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) lets chat lets chat {C}{C}{C 06:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Unblock can you unblock the wiki rules cause im gonna edit rule 41 its very wrong to say it to someone its more better to terminate the comment than saying it to some one YOURE and ADMIN you have comment editing rights be more specific and do some run-test this can lead the wiki harmful words.[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 03:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Busy I'm busy studying WildWarren talk 10:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ur wrong dude u sayed wrong date to me..... i am supposed to be admin in september 19 not october may 19 (i joined) - 1 month june 19 - 2 months july 19 - 3 months august 19 - 4 months september 19 - 5 months 20:40, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ur Wrong Again i Should be Admin in October 6 not November June 6 (I Joined) - 1 Month July 6 - 2 Months August 6 - 3 Months September 6 - 4 Months October 6 - 5 Months [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 23:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Can u bann Can u bann user:ivanjae9 for making the Gamma Fire again its false information.[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 04:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I know I could trust you WildWarren talk 14:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you know this Game Called "Quake Republic"? Do you know this Game?[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 03:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC) cant wait i cant wait i have 1 month left and im gonna be staff admin.... 15:24, September 19, 2011 (UTC) lets chat lets chat ok but... .. im trying to stop it all the time but he made me say tht because me made me mad saying tht he is the best but hes not........ he cant even read!!!!!!! i didnt say anything tht i want him to leave.... he dont even understand one sentence!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i said tht hackers are losers at games and he still says tht he is best but hes not i also ket giving him example and he still didnt get it: i played wild ones and i was the best then i statrted getting loser in wild ones so i started hacking but i had been banned few times so i stopped hacking and i noticed tht im the best again - now i hack just for fun and to help this wiki........ 09:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC) -.- i dindt do anything in the wiki for 3 weeks now maybe WilBrick142 is right i dont help the wiki anymore.[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 10:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC) warning! i already gived warning to the user who edited the main page. 16:50, October 1, 2011 (UTC) kndlegoman4 kndlegoman4 is unblocked but it is still blocked - wtf? http://wildones.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Log&type=block&page=User%3AKndlegoman4 check the block log it says that wildwarren unblocked kndlegoman4 but hes still blocked uberfuzzy blocked kndlegoman4 for infinite but hes only blocked for 1 year can you fix these glitches 22:32, October 1, 2011 (UTC) how how did u do the symbols see-through background????? because i want to make another symbol but i dont know how to earse the white background and make it transparent... can u tell me how to do it? 14:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) instance? what u mean by "instance"??????????? PS.can u tell me how u do the transparent background????? 14:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC) nevermind ugh.... nevermind i knew you wouldnt tell me even in next 100 years so i figured out how to make transparent background* without your, migo's and citiville wiki's (who banned me 4 nothing -.-" wtf?) help........ i am gonna be busy at making prototype templates for weapons, pets, snacks, abilities, accessories etc.etc. (let me do thius work becuz I AM the only one who got a good design for these temps*............ the Table thing would not be needed anymore and it will make the wiki nicer.... whatcha think? NOTE:i failed with the mine shower icon because it cut the wind (wtf?) effect from mines so its just mines falling ( -.-")... if u see tonnes of spelling mistakes then u must know that im sllepy after full day of work and im writing it in like 12am (night)...... im serious, 6hrs in skool, 2hrs doin homework, 3hrs of computer editing/hacking game/playing games and the rest on having fun playing GTA (Grand Theft Auto) on my psp................. * *temps - templates *transparent background - remember i asked u how to do it - the white background to be transparent..... 22:49, October 3, 2011 (UTC) block needed i needd you to block user Razvi dorin for vandalising the fan art page - dont believe me? check the history...... 14:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) lets chat lets chat 15:24, October 7, 2011 (UTC) what? Featured Video and Music? 13:25, October 8, 2011 (UTC) where are you where are you??????????????? i havent seen you for 3 days we need ur help 08:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) thanks Thank you. 06:57, October 19, 2011 (UTC) is that ok? would i make User:WildOnes Lover and co-oridinator of co-rollback? 07:13, October 19, 2011 (UTC) need premission? does admins need premission from you or any other admin to edit the main page????????? 16:43, October 20, 2011 (UTC) put can put the Category:Admins to ur user page????????????? 13:11, October 21, 2011 (UTC) rollback i am thinking of making WildOnes Lover a rollback after 500-600 edits would that be ok? 09:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) next winter? O.o nevermind thanks 09:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) rollback can you make WildOnes Lover a rollback? he reached the target and it says i cant make him one 09:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) lol Thanks! yay thank you 15:30, November 10, 2011 (UTC) fb box how do i do the fb box thing like in main page????? can u do it for me??? paste this code in my page switch to source mode to see the code 22:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) new logo hi there i just made a new logo for wild ones wiki pls tell me if u like it if this is ok then can i change it? (i know how to change it) im gonna try to make background if this logo is ok then im gonna be changing it on each event... this one is for thanksgiving so next thing they release will be christmas so the logo will be made for christmas (only if u agree) it usually dont take me long to do this because i use flash and im kinda bored of this space theme thing.... i can also be wiki designer (colors, themes, logos and other) to make the wiki look nicer because i think to make updates on the wiki.... pls reply 13:40, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ???? which photo? 13:47, November 16, 2011 (UTC) the pic i mean to change the logo not the big pic in main page the wordmark or whatever its called the rectangular pic that says wild ones wiki on upper left corner i wanted to change it to that: 16:41, November 16, 2011 (UTC) season 2 i want to join season 2 of competition 10:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC) wanna change i want to change look of the wiki but im gnna ask u first for permission because i dont want to be a vandal if i would do it and u wont know it nvm changes i want to do *black instad of grey **white writing **yellow link color *new logo (the one i posted u yesterday) *and a new background instead of this space thing changes that can be all the time *blue buttons *and other blue things pls reply and tell me which i can change because i would really want to make the wiki more attractive and more wild ones type (seriously, the space has nothin' to do with wild ones) im gonna work on the background as soon as possible (even now).... pls reply {C}{C}{C 12:01, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ok ok ill change it as soon as im gonna finish the background {C}{C}{C 14:05, November 17, 2011 (UTC) done i changed it if its not ok then u can revert it {C}{C}{C 14:51, November 17, 2011 (UTC) -.-" i cant make this stupid logo to work i change it 10 times and it stil shows the old one -.-" nevermind it got fixed (just refreshed page) {C}{C}{C 14:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC) uh-oh we have a BIG PROBLEMS the new black skin made font color white and links yellow but.... ....the templates we'll have to edit most of templates or change the color (it would be better to change template colors bcs i think that the black suitvery good with the background)... but nevermind.... its your decision sorry for any problems caused 21:27, November 17, 2011 (UTC) solved i think i can solve the skin problem what do you think if i would change to darkblue it will go with background and it wont waste templates 16:46, November 18, 2011 (UTC) -.-" i need help with this stupid design im changing it like 20th time now and it still wont work... is there a way to make it pernament?? pls reply {C}{C}{C 14:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) adminship pls make JCRVHELPER an admin i want him back the wiki is booring without him bcs there is noone to make fun stuff like competitions and im even thinking of quitting bcs of no friends on wiki *WildWarren is gone *JCRVHELPER is gone *you are not always here *WildOnes Lover is not always here *Lee.Faraway is gone *Fede151 doesnt contribute at all and is not always here *Wikia Wolf is gone *Funkey100 is gone *Holacomostai is gone *Junkmaniac is gone *Kim kid34 is gone *my old acc is pernamently bann *no vandalism to solve *my wild ones acc is bann Summary: 3/14 friends are on the wiki rest of it - gone ;( i really want someone to return JCRVHELPER was doing great things that kept the wiki active Junkmaniac knew english very well Lee.Faraway was giving great info i dont care that JCRVHELPER didnt contribute enough pls make him admin {C}{C}{C 20:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) pls reply Please Read This! Hello! I got your message and thank you for offering to help me I just want to ask you that I hope my username is okay with you I've posted on my profile that I am not a real Administrator but this name is really important to me. I hope you can understand that. I really like this name and I'd be really upset if I got in trouble for it. Also If you don't mind me asking is there a possiblity on me becoming an Admin on this website? It would mean the world to me. Anyway. You're a really nice person so I know you are a busy person so I hope you get this message. Vandalism I blocked this page for admins only because there is lot slandering on me. I just wonder how the wiki contributor keeps changing ip address {C}{C}{C 12:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) admin can you make wildones lover an admin? i cant make him because dumb wikia network says i cant change the group {C}{C}{C 17:35, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi.As you know im new to this wiki.I just loveeeeeeeeeee wildones. Btw your welcome New Theme! I made a new theme for the wiki for christmas tell me if you like it or not so i can leave it or remove.... i know its a bit late but you know, i had no internet so i failed.... {C}{C}{C 12:19, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ok ok, thanks do you like the background and new wordmark? {C}{C}{C 14:12, December 24, 2011 (UTC) lets chat lets chat picture fix can u help me to fix the double picture template it can be found in Dog/Colors page {C}{C}{C 18:21, December 25, 2011 (UTC) hey wildoneshelper you know armadillo came before bat but in the Template:PetsNavBox is shows Bat being before Armadillo (WildOnesPlayer) plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz i need 1500 edit can u help for this i want to admin plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz can u help i need 1500 edit to be admin plzzzzzzz wild ones helper i will help others plz dont block Sfarnaz 21:03, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ok i will do this plzzz dont block lets chat lets chat 02:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC) well heres the badge picture but can u cut it a little if you can. its better only getting the polar bear image on the badge. like the Flying Editor has a bee image i want this badge just polar bear image. WildOnesPlayer 07:23, December 31, 2011 (UTC) yesWildOnesPlayer 07:29, December 31, 2011 (UTC) and the name of the badge would be : Polar Help WildOnesPlayer 07:33, December 31, 2011 (UTC) i never said Molar bear, i said POLAR HELP the first time i asked you about creating a bagde i said POLAR HELP i never said Molar Bear WildOnesPlayer 07:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ok the first badge that i wanted you to help create is: Polar Help: for making 1 edit on a Iceliving Pets page. The picture : i wanted just the picture of the polar bear not all the other stuff so i was wondering if you could cut the picture and only get the polar bear picture. yeah an other badge named: Frenzy Fist for making 5 edits on Pets page. with the picture: could you also cut the picture to only get the ability icon of Smack because i want the badge to be the icon of Smack.WildOnesPlayer 07:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC) hey wildoneshelper are the badges finished or what? WildOnesPlayer 11:44, December 31, 2011 (UTC) oh okWildOnesPlayer 11:47, December 31, 2011 (UTC) oh and could you leave me a message or say to me when they are finished WildOnesPlayer 11:49, December 31, 2011 (UTC) . badge help if u need pictures of pets, weapons, icons, abilities and other then i can get u any if u want they all will be in clean .png format so all u would need to do is just cut out the background... unless u want me to do this... 14:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) hey Wildoneshelper forget the 1 year badge sorry i didnt know that there was 1 year badge. WildOnesPlayer 14:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) new theme im done new theme.... can the black background stay like that? pls that looks really cool 00:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) joke is this a joke?! pink? seriously? its gonna make the wiki look gay and pink color has no other uses than vanlentines day.. i mean.. lol.. pink has nothing to do with new year i would prefer to make it black... i can be in charge of changing template color or just any other color pls 01:18, January 1, 2012 (UTC) got a color i got a color 002E63 it is called cool black 01:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Weapons Remember my template i used for the dog page to switch from general to trivia? i got an idea, i can make the same template for weapons page so it might be better instead a writing that says weapon gallery 15:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: I also noticed that weapons in prevnext template are all in wrong order, baby beehive was not after killer hamster.... Weapons page have everything in right order... 15:58, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, let's chat WildWarren talk 08:20, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay WildWarren talk 08:42, January 6, 2012 (UTC) colored name how did you get the colored name? i mean when i see Wildoneshelper it is not in yellow but light blue if you can then can you get me one in orange? 15:24, January 11, 2012 (UTC)